Please come to Vegas
by GSRnutforever
Summary: Grissom takes a two week vacation and goes to see Sara. Six weeks later and he still isnt back. When they do return together, tragedy strikes and they are forced to fight for their lives. GSR. Chapter 6 revised. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Not ready

I'm just going to skip the legal stuff and cry in my corner

I'm just going to skip the legal stuff and cry in my corner. Who knows, may CBS will be sympathetic, or Sara may even come back so she can marry Grissom and make lots of babies! All right now I'm getting carried away but I can dream right?

"Hey Gil, where you going? Shift just started."

"I know, I just needed to talk to Ecklie before I left."

"Okay, so where are you going?"

"San Francisco." Without another word, Grissom left the building and a huge smile on Catherine's face.

"Has anyone seen Grissom?" Ecklie stuck his abnormally large balding head through the break room door, noting the absence of the nightshift supervisor for the second week.

"Haven't seen him since he left."

"I know that Sanders, but his vacation was only for two weeks and he has been gone for a month."

"Well. What if he isn't coming back? You know, the way Sara left."

"Or maybe he got distracted?"

"I care where he could be, I want to know where he is. His job is in deep water as it is because of her so get him back here asap." He left a room full of dirty looks, all aimed in his direction.

"I hate that guy."

"Who doesn't? But there isn't much you can Nick."

"I know that, but he cant go blaming Sara for everything that he does wrong."

"He's an ass kissing SOB who has obviously never been in love. What Grissom and Sara have is something anyone in a relationship could dream about and he is jealous."

"Who isn't? I bet you wish you had that with Eddie?"

"I did at one point but they're good together and he is trying to break it up. He broke up the team, then after learning about their relationship, he forced Sara to swap to swing."

"And now that Sara's gone he's trying to blame the only person he can because she isn't here." Catherine listened to the ringing on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, and I'm the messenger who has to break up the party. Gil is going to kill me."

San Francisco

A pair of lovers lay tangled under the bed sheets, after disturbing the neighbours with their adult activities. His hands were resting on her stomach, holding her back firmly against his chest. The beautiful moment, however, was not to last when his phone erupted. Reluctantly, he pulled an arm away and retrieved the noisy plastic.

"What!" There was no hiding the annoyance and tiredness in his voice.

"Whoa! What side of bed did you wake up on?"

"I didn't, you just woke us up."

"Us?" As if on cue, the slim brunette turned to face him, evidently still trying to wake herself up.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"It's Catherine honey, go back to sleep." Sleep was not on her mind right now, as she began planting soft kisses along his shoulder.

"_Ecklie is driving everyone insane. You were supposed to be back two weeks ago Gil."_

"I do know that Cath…I just…got…distracted." He forced himself to cover the phone as Sara began licking at his throat. "You are not helping Sara." Her lips pressed against his, cutting off any further communication with Catherine.

"I'm not supposed to." She thrust her tongue into his mouth, leaving Catherine to hear his groan on the other end. What they didn't realize was that back in Vegas, they were now on speaker, so everyone could hear their game of tonsil tennis and burst out laughing. Pulling away ever so slightly, they gave each other a questioning look.

"Catherine, am I on speaker?"

"_It's quite possible."_

"Cath-" He was again cut off when their mouths began their battle again.

"_Er guys? You do realize we can hear you making out right?" _In response, Grissom closed his phone and threw it somewhere on the floor. Flipping Sara on to her back, they continued to disturb the neighbours, making use of the time they had before he had to return to work.

TBC

All the action starts next chapter. This is possibly the closest I'll get to smut because romance isn't really my thing. R+R always welcome. If there are any mistakes it's because its dark and I broke my glasses. Sucks to be me I guess


	2. WHAT!

_OOOHHHH!! Chapter 2. SWEET! I was bound to start it eventually. As usual I own zip :( This is were the action begins. As usual I have no idea where this is going until I get there. ENJOY!!_

A further two weeks past. Sara bullied Grissom into telling Ecklie what was taking so long. Obviously, he didn't take the news well. Packing their things had been difficult, given the fact that Sara's neice, Sophie, kept trying to unpack their case and get them to stay. Grissom eventually grabbed her and threw her (not literally you idiot) into her father's arms. With hugs and handshakes exchanged at the airport, they both made a promise to come back and visit, and call every night or at least when ever they could. Sophie, however, had grown fond of Uncle Gil and refused to let go of his leg for nearly ten minutes. Laura had been sad to see her daughter leave again, but was happy with the knowledge that they were both rebuilding their relationship.

Falling asleep on her husband's shoulder, Sara woke to the familiar sight of Las Vegas, her wedding band shining brightly against the just setting sun.

"Welcome home honey." Grissom breathed warmly into her ear.

--

Grissom tied their fingers together, her wedding band pressing the insides of them, not that he seemed to mind. It had only been a few weeks, but they both seemed comfortable with the world knowing that Gilbert Grissom had finally tied the knot with Sara Sidle (now legally known as Sara Grissom. (Even though her mother would have liked for her to keep her name, she understood why she wanted to change it completely)) Now only one problem remained. How to tell the team they had gotten married without them.(Except for Brass, who walked Sara down the aisle and was seen sneaking off with Laura during the "reception". Ironically, no one saw them until the next day when they were caught making out on a park bench.) After waiting for nearly twenty minutes for their luggage, they finally made their wayback into the not so fresh air of Vegas. The problem: they never made it.

--

"Where the hell is Grissom?"

"Greg went to pick him up from airport."

"That was an hour ago." _Ring!Ring! _

"Willows."

"_Catherine it's me_." Greg's voice was shaking badly.

"Greg are you alright? What happened?"

"_I'm not sure. One minute they're walking towards me and the next-"_

"Slow down and start from the beginning. Where are you?"

"_I'm at the airport. I was waiting for Griss, like you told me to. I could see them coming out together and they were, you know, distracted. I got their attention. They started towards me then all of a sudden there was a loud bang and - Catherine the roof collapsed."_


	3. Reactions

She felt the phone slip from her hand but made no effort to stop it

**Welcome to Chapter 3. Short and sweet. This is basically how everyone finds out what's happened. R+R will be forever welcome. **

_IloveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersen_

LAS VEGAS – CRIME LAB

She felt the phone slip from her hand but made no effort to stop it.

"Cath, you okay?" before she could answer, Nick burst into the room and frantically turned the television on.

'Tragedy has struck Las Vegas tonight when the roof of the McCarren airport collapsed unexpectedly.

The screen cut to images of the collapsed building. Catherine gasped loudly, her hands coming up to cover her face, evidently she was desperately fighting the tears and losing miserably. Warrick instinctively wrapped his arms around her, allowing the tears to soak through his shirt.

_IloveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersen_

SAN FRANCISCO

"Sophie, hurry up or we'll be late."

"But daddy, I don't like this dress, I like the blue one Uncle Gil gave me."

"I know you honey but mommy has to wash it remember?" the pouting child before him made him chuckle. The moment was broken quickly though as Laura pocked her head into her granddaughter's bedroom.

"George come quickly, something's happened in Vegas." George couldn't help but worry about his little sister and her new husband. What he was greeted with though, churned his stomach in an unpleasant.

"It is still unknown how many people are trapped beneath the rubble but there are known survivors in the unaffected parts of the airport. A hotline has been set up for those who are worried about loved ones that this may have effected."

Without a moment's hesitation, George grabbed the phone and began dialing.

"Hello, I was ringing about the airport collapse. Gil and Sara Grissom. Yes I'll hold." A long silence followed until someone on the other end of the line picked up again. He listened intently, his face continually dropping. "Thank you any way." He then turned the three ladies occupying the room. "Pack a bag, we're driving to Vegas."

"I'll wake Jim." Laura hurried toward her room.

"George what's wrong?"

"Gil and Sara never made it out of the airport."

_IloveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersenILoveBillyPetersen_

AIRPORT

Somewhere below at least three feet of rubble, Sara began to stir to a heavy weight lying across her back. Taking a moment to take in her surroundings, her eyes eventually fell upon her unconscious husband and the memories flooded in.

"_Sara, everyone loves you too much. They wont hate you for needing some time away."_

"_You're just saying that because you're supposed to."_

"_You weren't being harassed into a update every time you walk through the door." Sara had to giggle at that. "See, Greg looks happy to see you."_

_They both waved at the enthusiast young CSI_

_A loud crack sounded._

_Before anyone could react, the roof began collapsing in around them._

_The last thing Sara remembered was her husband wrapping his arms protectively around her as the world around them disappeared._


	4. Crying and Phone Calls

Some how, Sara managed to pull her body from beneath Grissom's

**Okay, so Grissom is conscious with a dislocated shoulder. This one may be a tear jerker as well so you have been warned. No spoilers. That I know of. Promise.**

GSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdie

Some how, Sara managed to pull her body from beneath Grissom's. Aside from the small cuts on her left cheek and hand, she seemed relatively unharmed. Grissom wasn't so lucky. His shoulder was on an unnatural angle and his breathing was labored because of the plank across his back. With limited head space and the fact that the plank looked heavier than Grissom himself, she couldn't risk trying to move it on her own.

"Gil, baby I need you to wake up."

A groan was her reply. As Grissom began to regain consciousness, so did the pain in his shoulder. As the groan turned into one of agony, Sara tried to calm him down.

"Baby you have to stay still. There's a plank across your back and I don't know if we should move it."

"I cant breathe."

"I know, just hold on for a minute Gil. Give me your hand and I'll try and pull you out."

It took ten minutes and a lot of screaming before Grissom was free. His face was screwed up tight as silent tears poured down his cheeks. Sara hated seeing him like this but she needed to set his shoulder back in place.

"Gil, I need to …"

"I know. The longer we wait, the more it'll hurt." He looked at the concern in her eyes. "It's okay, I trust you." She eased off her jacket, folding the sleeve and handed it to him. He took it, understanding what it was for. Pushing it into his mouth, he nodded to Sara, who had one hand gently placed on his shoulder, the other holding his arm. With one shaky breath, she forced his shoulder back into the socket.

Grissom screamed out against the gag in his mouth. Sara could feel her heart break for the man she loved. The tears flowed freely for both of them. She gently pulled her sleeve from his mouth, allowing him to sob quietly. She moved his head on to her shoulder, while stroking his hair in a comforting gesture.

"Gil, I'm sorry. Baby I'm so sorry."

It took nearly twenty minutes for the pain to calm down and Grissom's crying had turned into hiccups. As gently as possible, she used her jacket as a sling to support his arm, before settling down with his head rested back on her shoulder. That's when a thought struck him.

"Has anyone tried calling you?"

"I don't know, my phone is off."

"Try your brother."

"Why George?"

"He deserves to know where you are if he doesn't know already."

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Pulling out her phone.

"Besides the obvious?"

"Don't push yourself too hard babe."

GSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdieGSRwillneverdie

It had been hours since everyone had heard anything and Catherine was losing her mind. Because it was unknown if the building was stable and no one could do anything until it was. That meant Grissom and Sara's status was still unknown and everyone was quickly learning that patience was not Catherine's strong point.

"Cath, can you _please_ sit down, I'm getting dizzy." With a loud frustrated huff, she finally obliged.

"I cant take this any more. It's been hours and they still aren't doing anything."

"The building could still be unsafe. If they move the wrong thing, it could put their lives in worst danger."

"Don't you think I know that Greg?"

Warrick decided to enter at that moment, with Brass and the Sidles in tow.

"Jim, I thought you were on vacation."

"I was. Then I heard about this and came back. Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet." Catherine turned the small family. "Sorry. Catherine Willows. Who are you?"

"George Sidle. Sara's brother, my mother Laura, my wife Christine and our daughter Sophie."

"I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances."

"Me too." His phone chose that moment to ring.

"George, I told you to turn it off." He continued to stare at the caller ID on his phone. "George?" Ignoring her still, he flipped it open and answered.

"Thank God are you alright?"

"_I'm alright. Gil has a dislocated shoulder, but nothing life threatening. And watch your language." _

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Laura began slapping his arm because he refused to hand over the phone.

"George Robert Sidle, hand over that phone this minute or so help me."

"Would you stop that, it hurts." He reluctantly handed it over.

"If I knew you'd get into this much trouble I never would have let you leave."

"_I know mom. When I said we needed to spend more time together, this definitely is not what I had in mind."_

"You just tell that husband of yours that if anything happens to my baby girl he is in for it. Okay, you tell him that."

"_Promise mom. I love you and I'm sorry I don't say so that often enough."_

"I love you too Sara. Just keep each other safe." Sophie was tugging on her pant leg. "I have to go sweetie, Sophie wants to talk to Gil." Both phones were passed over.

"Hi Sophie."

"Uncle Gil! Are you okay?"

"_I'll be alright. How are you?"_

"I'm scared." Her voice was so tiny he nearly missed what she said.

"Hey, everything will okay."

"I love you Uncle Gil." Grissom was just about ready to burst out crying, Sophie already was.

"_I love you Sophie. When I get out of here, you make sure you're the first person to see me. Okay? You are the first person I see." _The line disappeared completely. Grissom looked at the phone screen and noticed the battery had died. He couldn't help it any more. He closed the phone and burst into tears with Sara wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Back in the Crime lab, Sophie had jumped into her father's arm and started crying as well.

TBC 


	5. Coming to Terms

"What do you mean you can't move it

"What do you mean you can't move it!"

"Mr Sidle, you have to understand, we have no idea how damaged the structure is. If we move the wrong beam, it could cause more damage."

"Now you listen. My sister and brother-in-law have been trapped in there for nearly eight hours. My family traveled from San Francisco in a car for god knows how many hours and nothing is getting done."

"George please, you're scaring Sophie." George stepped away from the terrified and rejoined his wife and child.

"I'm sorry hon, I'm worried about Sara and Gil that's all." Christine wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shoulder.

_**OneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogo**_

Sara had been absently running her fingers through Grissom's hair for the past hour while he was asleep on her shoulder. His whole arm had gone numb some time ago and the silence was only disturbed by his light even breathing, which suddenly changed. It became slightly rugged and he began muttering words she couldn't make out, her name was mentioned more than once. A bead of sweat down his forehead and he jerked awake, screaming as pain ripped through his shoulder.

"Gil, its okay. Baby listen to me, its okay." His whimpers slowly died as her hand continued to caress his scalp.

"Do you think they've started looking yet?"

"I hope so."

_**OneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogo**_

It had been twelve hours since the airport roof collapsed and they had just started to search for survivors. Every CSI was helping, along with George and the Fire crew. Seven people had been found alive, four dead, with no sign of Grissom or Sara. Brass had wondered over to Laura who was watching over a sleeping Sophie in the car. Careful not to alarm her, he took her hand in his, slipping his large fingers between her long slim ones. Welcoming the contact, she leaned into his solid frame, her head on his shoulder.

"What's taking so long Jim?" She felt his chest rise and fall as he sighed.

"I don't know." He gently moved around, noting the concern in her eyes. He raised his free hand and cupped her cheek. "They'll be fine, you hear me? They're both strong and Sara will kick Gil's ass if he gives up." That earned a small chuckle. Releasing her hand, he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before she buried her face in his chest. Catherine noticed the interaction and decided to question Christine, who was keeping a firm eye on George.

"How long has that been going on?" Indicating her mother-in-law and boyfriend.

"Not sure to be honest. They snuck off during the wedding reception. No one found them until they were caught making out on a bench not too far away the next morning."

"Who's wedding?" Christine looked at her questioningly.

"Gil and Sara's"

"Oh." Catherine wanted to say more but was stopped by George's yelling.

_**OneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogoOneweektogo**_

_This is a little shorter but I should only have on chapter to go if all goes well I only have one chapter to go. Hopefully you will have it while I'm on holidays._


End file.
